


Come Backs

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oghren decides to trash talk to the future Hero of Fereldan, and ends up getting insulted instead. Very short fic. My first fic, please be gentle with me.</p><p>Hint of Zevran/Tabris at the end.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Backs

"WARDEN!"

Oghren yells loudly, stumbling towards the slender elf on drunken legs. 

Tabris turns around, a smile on his face, brow quirked.

"Y...You elvez hab yer moose-horses-"

"Halla."

"Yer halla, and yer weird trees-"

"Vhenadahl."

"Vhenadolls, and yer wagon things-"

"Aravel. You do know I'm not Dalish?"

"An' alla' thats shit!"

The red haired warrior laughs, Tabris sighing and chuckling quietly.

"But, ya know what we dwarvez got?!"

Tabris' smile turns into a grin, a vengeful gleam in his eyes as his eyebrows raise.

"Dirt and darkspawn?"

From inside of the city elf's tent erupts laughter from a certain Antivan assassin.


End file.
